Stuart Moore
Stuart Moore is a writer and editor of comic books and novels. He oversaw Garth Ennis's run on Hellblazer. Career Moore's writing includes the original science-fiction series Earthlight and PARA; Iron Man, New Avengers/Transformers, and Wolverine; Firestorm and Detective Comics; the multicultural superhero team The 99; the comics adaptation of the bestselling novel Redwall; Transformers Spotlight: Ramjet; the miniseries Stargate Atlantis: Wraithfall; two volumes of the award-winning The Nightmare Factory; and the prose novels American Meat and Reality Bites. Upcoming works include Wolverine Noir and Shadrach Stone. He is currently working on JLA/The 99. Bibliography Comics *Para (Penny-Farthing Press) *Zendra (Penny-Farthing Press) *Lone (with Jerome Opena, Dark Horse Comics/Rocket Comics, 6-issue mini-series, tpb, 152 pages, 2004, ISBN 1-59307-265-1) *Giant Robot Warriors (with Ryan Kelly, AiT/Planet Lar, tpb, 120 pages, 2004, ISBN 1-932051-19-8) *Michael Chabon Presents: The Amazing Adventures of the Escapist #4: "Escapist 2966" (with Steve Conley, Dark Horse, 80 pages, 2004, ISBN 1-59307-167-1, collected in Michael Chabon Presents: The Amazing Adventures of the Escapist Vol. 2, 160 pages, 2004, ISBN 1-59307-172-8) *Justice League Adventures (DC Comics) *Pieces De Rechange (Spare Parts) (with Cully Hamner, in Metal Hurlant anthology, 2005) *Other Folks' Troubles with Jason Copland in Western Tales of Terror anthology, 2005 *Firestorm with Jamal Igle, Keith Champagne, and Rob Stull, issues #14-32 (DC Comics) *Wolverine: The Healing with CP Smith, in X-Men Unlimited #12, 2006, (Marvel Comics) *Wolverine: The Package with CP Smith, in Wolverine #41, 2006 (Marvel Comics) *Earthlight (with Christopher Schons, two volumes, Tokyopop, volume 1, 195 pages, October 2006, ISBN 1-59816-705-7) *Stargate Atlantis: Wraithfall (with Mauricio Melo, Avatar Press, 2006) *JSA Classified issues #10-13, with Paul Gulacy and Jimmy Palmiotti, 2006, (DC Comics) *Legion of Superheroes various stories, 2006, (DC Comics) *Punisher X-Mas Special with CP Smith, 2006, (Marvel Comics) *TIc Tac Bang Bang, with Michael Gaydos, in Postcards anthology, 2007 (Villard) *Redwall adapted from the novel by Brian Jacques, art by Bret Blevins, 2007 (Philomel) *The 99, 2007-2008 (Teshkeel) *Batman: The Siege in Detective Comics #829-830, with Andy Clarke, 2007 (DC Comics) *The Nightmare Factory adapted from the works of Thomas Ligotti, two volumes, 2007-2008 (HarperCollins/Fox Atomic Comics) *Spider-Man: Unfriendly Neighborhood, with Clayton Henry and Mark Morales, in Marvel Comics Presents #1, 2006 (Marvel Comics) *New Avengers U.S. Military special editions, issues #4-6, 2006-2008 (Marvel Comics) *Stardust: A Death of Hope with Mike McKone, in Annihilation: Heralds of Galactus, 2007 (Marvel Comics) *Ghost Rider Annual #1 with Ben Oliver, 2007 (Marvel Comics) *New Avengers/Transformers with Tyler Kirkham, 2007 (Marvel Comics) *Transformers Spotlight: Ramjet with Robby Musso, 2007 (IDW Publishing) *Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. #29-32, 2008 (Marvel Comics) *Termite Blues with Alberto Ponticelli, in Creature Features #2, 2008, (Th3rd Eye Studios) *Spider-Man: Fear Itself with Joe Suitor, 2009 (Marvel Comics) *Wolverine Noir with CP Smith, #1-, 2009 (Marvel Comics) *Namor #1: Curse of the Mutants, 2010 (Marvel Comics) Novels *Black Flame's Dark Future series: **''American Meat'' (October 2005, ISBN 1-84416-299-0) **''Reality Bites: In the Jungle No-one Can Hear You Scream'' (October 2006, ISBN 1-84416-408-X) Moore Moore